Un amour de loup
by Moony Snape-Lupin
Summary: Silver Rogue, est la nièce de Severus, transférée de BeauxBâtons, elle fait face à un étrange professeur qui l'envoute sous son regard mielleux...Amour, trahison, angoisse, Silver et Remus réussiront-il à s'aimer malgré tout? Venez lire :) Please une petite rewiews pour m'encourager à continuer? Merci d'avance :)
1. Chapter 1: le Poudlard express

Ceci est ma première fiction

aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils appartients à J.K Rowlings, Seule Silver m'appartient

Rating T

Couple: Remus Lupin OC

* * *

La hantise de tous les adolescents : le jour de la rentrée des classes, c'est en ce jour bénit que je devais entrer en sixième année à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Le problème c'est que cela allait être ma première rentrée dans cette école, que je ne connaissais personne, qu'aucune maison ne m'avais été attribuée, j'étais associable, timide, très maladroite et j'avais un prénom pourri, bref ça ne s'annonçais pas top...

-Hé, Silver ! M'apostropha Polly.

-Quoi ?!

-Bouges toi, on va bientôt partir pour la gare !

-C'est bon ! Répondis-je. J'arrive tout de suite.

Polly, ma sœur entrait en troisième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts clairs, son visage était toujours illuminé d'un sourire radieux, elle était superficielle, c'était un pot de peinture à elle toute seule, et elle adorait le rose, tout le contraire de moi.

Je pris ma valise, la cage de ma chauve-souris et descendis dans la cuisine. Ma tante me lança un sourire radieux.

-Bonjour, ma puce !

-Salut, tante Zelda ! Souriais-je. Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement bien...Dis-moi, tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

-Pourquoi, le serais-je ? Demandais-je en croquant dans une pomme.

-Je ne sais pas...Hasarda Zelda. Si tu étais affectée à une autre maison que Serpentard ?

Je me retenais d'éclater de rire. Moi, ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ? Jamais de la vie !

-Nan, tu me vois ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ? Mes parents ont étés à Serpentard, toi aussi ! Tout le monde depuis des générations est à Serpentard, pourquoi pas moi ?

-Mais, parce que tu es bizarre, chère sœur ! Ria Polly

Je marmonnais un truc incompréhensible avant de monter dans la vieille voiture de Zelda, de m'enfoncer au fond de mon siège et de ne plus dire un mot.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Londres, où nous devions prendre le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre l'école se passa en silence. Enfin arrivées, après une demi-heure de route, je descendis de la voiture, pris mes affaires et m'engouffrais dans la gare bondée suivie de près par Zelda et Polly.

-Hé, Silver? Me demanda Polly

-Plait-il ?

-C'est où, la voie 9 ¾ ?

Je lui souriais.

-Quoi ?

-Suis-moi, Polly. Lui ordonnais-je. Je vais te montrer !

Elle acquiesça et me suivit sans broncher. J'avançais péniblement entre les différentes voies, poussant mon chariot .Arrivée entre les voies 9 et 10, je m'arrêtais et regardais derrière moi pour voir si Polly me suivait toujours.

-Mais ce n'est pas là ! Marmonna Polly

Je haussai les épaules et soupirais.

-Fonces dans le mur en face de toi !

-Hein ? Mais t'es barjo !

-Fais-moi confiance !

-Nan !

Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres.

-Zelda ? Demandais-je. Tu le fais ou je le fais?

N'attendant pas de réponse, je pris mon élan et poussais ma sœur à travers le mur, celle-ci le traversa sans problèmes. Zelda éclata de rire et le traversa à son tour.

Je regardai une dernière fois Londres du coté moldu, et fonçais dans le mur qui me menais au pays des sorciers.

-Tu en as mis un de temps !

Je gratifiais ma tante d'une gracieuse grimace, elle me la rendit avant de rire.

« Les sorciers à destination de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, veuillez monter à bord du train. Le départ est prévu pour dans dix minutes ».

Zelda nous sourit, Polly fondit en larmes.

-Mais ne pleures pas, on se revoit dans trois mois ! La rassura Zelda.

Après avoir serrée Zelda dans mes bras, Polly et moi montâmes dans le train, la mort dans l'âme.


	2. Chapter 2: la répartition

Après de longues heures de voyage à bord du Poudlard Express et un incident : la montée des détraqueurs à bord pour rechercher Sirius Black. Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Le temps était pluvieux, je descendais du train en glissant sur la dernière marche, maladresse quand tu nous tiens ! Je me relevais avec difficultés.

-Et bien...Vous commencez bien l'année, Miss Rogue !

Je levais les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, Severus Rogue, ancien Serpentard, professeur de potions, et malheureusement pour moi: mon très cher parrain. Il se tenait devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, le même air sévère collé sur le visage.

-Je vois que vous avez le coup d'œil, mais le sourire sur votre visage n'est toujours pas apparent, _Professeur_...

Il soupira, je tournais les talons et m'avançais vers les calèches et m'y asseyais entre deux premières année. Les sombrals avançaient en silence à travers le domaine pour rejoindre le château.

-Bonjour, tu es Silver Rogue, la nouvelle élève qui vient avec sa sœur de BeauxBâton?

Je tournais les yeux vers mon interlocutrice, une jeune sorcière d'environ 13 ans, avec de longs cheveux châtains foncés, de clairs yeux verts, elle portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor. « _Comment cette gamine sait-elle ça ? _» Pensais-je

-Euh...Oui...Pourquoi ? Bégayais-je en remontant mes lunettes, sur mon nez.

-Arrêtes, Hermione, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? La réprimanda un rouquin.

D'après sa tête et ses tâches de rousseurs, il me semblait que ce jeune homme était un Weasley, je me demandais duquel il s'agissait...

-Pardon...S'excusa ladite Hermione

Je lui souriais.

-Nan, t'inquiètes pas...C'est que je n'ai beaucoup l'habitude que quelqu'un me parle...Et que je suis extrêmement timide et renfermée sur moi-même...

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au château se passa en silence. Les sombrals s'arrêtèrent devant les deux grandes portes en fer-blanc, et nous dûmes continuer le reste du chemin à pieds, Poudlard était magnifique et très imposante, comme école.

-Bonjour à tous...Je suis le professeur MacGonagall ! Se présenta une femme d'âge mûr, en robe de sorcier et portant un chapeau de couleur vert foncé. Veuillez me suivre.

Le groupe des premières années, ma sœur et moi-même la suivîmes sans dire un mot, le professeur Macgonagall nous mena dans la grande salle où les élèves étaient rassemblés selon leurs maisons respectives : les élèves de Serdaigle à gauche, ceux de Serpentard à coté, les Pouffsoufles tout à droite et les Gryffondor à coté des Serpentards.

Derrière les tables des élèves, se dressait la table des professeurs et devant un pupitre. Severus me lançait un regard qui voulait tout dire, ne cherchant pas la confrontation avec mon cher parrain, je détournais le regard en me raclant la gorge et en remontant mes lunettes.

Un vieil homme s'avança, sans doute le directeur de l'école. Il prit la parole.

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Se présenta-t-il. Bienvenue aux nouveaux et bons retours aux anciens élèves. Nous allons procéder à distribution des élèves dans les différentes maisons, et après je ferais la présentation de routine...

Il retourna s'assoir et laissa place au professeur MacGonagall, elle s'avança d'avantage sur l'estrade, un chapeau bizarre dans la main et dans l'autre un parchemin.

-Bien, quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous vous assiérez sur la chaise, je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez disposez dans vos maisons. Expliqua Macgonagall. Bien commençons !

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

-Watson Léa ! Appela-t-elle

Une jeune fille d'environ seize ans s'avança, elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns mi-longs avec un _tie and die_ bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, elle faisait environ un mètre soixante-quinze pour environ cinquante-cinq kilos. Léa s'assit sur la chaise, Macgonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, après quelques secondes, il hurla :

-Gryffondor !

Léa soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où elle fut joyeusement accueillie.

Les élèves se succédaient, je ne faisais guère attention, jusqu'au moment où Macgonagall appela :

-Rogue Polly !

Polly s'avança, sûre d'elle et fut bien entendu envoyée à Serpentard. Quelques filles la suivirent peu de temps après.

-Rogue Silver !

Je m'avançais timidement, et comble de la honte tombais lamentablement, la mâchoire contre l'arête de l'estrade. J'entendu quelques rires, bien vite réprimandés par un professeur que je ne connaissais pas, je me relevais, rouge de honte, étant une métamorphomage mes cheveux changèrent de couleur, pour un pourpre. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise, attendant la sentence finale.

-...Gryffondor... ! Hurla le Choixpeau magique après de longues, très longues minutes d'hésitation, minutes qui me parurent des siècles.

Je me figeais sur place, c'est à cet instant précis que le temps s'arrêta.

« Attendez! Qu'a-t-il ? » Entendis-je, Severus murmurer.

Le Choixpeau soupira.

-J'ai dis : « Gryffondor » !

Severus sortit de table, tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande salle, visiblement furieux. Touts les élèves de Gryffondor, se figèrent, je descendis de l'estrade et rejoignis mes nouveaux « camarades » de Gryffondor, la mort dans l'âme. En m'asseyant sur le banc, je glissais en arrière et me claquais la tête contre le sol.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, un horrible mal de tête me faisait souffrir. Je regardais autour de moi et vis Severus à mon chevet, je refermais bien vite les yeux. Je l'entendis bruyamment soupirer.

-Silver...C'est bon...Je sais que tu ne dors plus...

Je rouvris les yeux, me relevais et remis mes lunettes.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Tu es encore lamentablement tombée, tu es à l'infirmerie et tu auras une belle bosse au front, demain...

Une femme en blanc entra.

-Bien ! Vous êtes réveillée, Miss Rogue ! Sourit-elle. Je suis Madame Pommfresh, l'infirmière !

-Bonjour...Je peux partir ?

Elle me sembla perplexe, je voulais seulement échapper à Severus et au fameux sermon sur ma nouvelle maison, qui me semblait inévitable. Elle haussa les épaules.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce, Madame Pommfresh s'approcha de moi et murmura :

- La salle commune des Gryffondor est au septième étage, le mot de passe est: _fortuna major_.

Je souriais et la remerciais d'un sourire.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure dans des escaliers qui partaient dans tout les sens, j'arrivais enfin au septième étage. Un immense tableau se dressait devant moi, une femme assez ronde, habillée comme en Italie était peinte sur la toile.

-Bonsoir ! Le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle de son accent particulier

-Bonsoir..._fortuna major..._

-Entrez, Miss...

Le tableau s'ouvrit, j'entrais dans la salle commune, tous les élèves se turent en me voyant arriver. Assise, seule sur un des fauteuils, je crus reconnaitre Léa Watson, la première choisie par le Choixpeau.

-Salut, Silver? C'est ça ?

-Bonsoir, Léa ! Excuses- moi, mais comme je suis lamentablement tombée, tu peux me dire où se trouve le dortoir des filles ? S'il te plait !

Elle opina et sourit.

-Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux !

-Merci...Murmurais-je

Elle me mena au fond du couloir, à droite se dressait une grande porte, elle l'ouvrit, elle s'avança dans le couloir et poussa une porte. Je constatais avec soulagement que mes affaires se trouvaient dans cette partie du dortoir, et que seulement ma valise et celle de Léa étaient présentes dans la pièce.

-Quand tu es partie à l'infirmerie...Comme tout les autres dortoirs étaient pleins ...Bégaya Léa...J'ai pris la liberté de faire mettre tes affaires avec les miennes...Cela ne te déranges pas ?

Elle avait dit cela timidement, attendant ma réaction. Je fus touchée par son attention et la trouvait gentille, et nous avions visiblement un point commun : nous étions extrêmement timides.

-Merci ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire que je voulais enjoué

Elle s'assit sur son couvre lit et joua avec sa baguette, à lancer un _Lumos_ et un _Nox_ successivement, elle le fit en riant à chaque fois, je souriais, cela me fit un peu oublier mes problèmes de la voir jouer de cette façon si enfantine. Je m'avançais vers ma valise, en rangeais le contenu dans la malle au pied de ma couche et libérais ma roussette qui alla voler jusqu'au lit de Léa et de se poser près de son épaule.

-Waouh, elle est trop choupinou ta chauve-souris ! S'enthousiasma Léa en lui caressant la tête. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Elle se nomme Shadow ! Répondis-je. Tu n'as pas de familier ?

-Si, si ! Kitty, viens là ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je me figeais quand un chat blanc entra dans le dortoir et sauta avec difficulté sur le lit de Léa. Shadow de peur, s'envola vers moi et se posa sur mes genoux.

- Silver voici Kitty!

Voyant que je m'étais figée, Léa pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Je réprimais un frisson.

-Rien...Rien. M'empressais-je de répondre. C'est juste que...Enfin c'est que je souffre...de la phobie des chats...

Léa, à ma plus grande surprise, éclata de rire.

-Ne le dis à personne...Mais moi j'ai une phobie des araignées...

Elle avait cessé de rire, un air plus sérieux sur le visage.

-Marché conclu. Répondis-je. Tu ne dis à personne que j'ai la phobie des chats et je ne dis rien pour ta phobie des araignées ?

-Ça marche !

Elle avait reprit son petit jeu, elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Dis-moi, tu viens d'où ?

-Je suis un sang-pure...Je suis en sixième année, mais j'ai 17ans, je viens d'Angleterre... Mes parents avaient une maison à Londres...Mais quand ils ont été tués par Bellatrix Lestrange il y de cela 12 ans... Ma tante s'est occupée de ma sœur et moi puis nous sommes parties à Paris... Puis il y a quelques mois, elle ne pouvait plus payer les factures, et nous revoici en Angleterre !

Elle avait l'air triste.

-Je suis désolée...

-Ce n'est pas grave...Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? Lui demandais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Ah...Je suis une sang-mêlé, je suis aussi en sixième année, mais je n'ai que seize ans... Mes parents voyagent beaucoup, et les hiboux du Professeur Dumbledore ont eu du mal à me trouver...Ma mère me faisait les cours de sortilèges et de potions à la maison...Mais je suis contente d'être ici...Cela me permet de voir du monde !

Elle sembla encore réfléchir, puis me tendit une pomme, qu'elle avait fait apparaitre par un sortilège informulé.

-Merci, c'est vrai que je meurs de faim !

-Je m'en doutais...C'est vrai que tu n'as pas pu manger toute à l'heure...

Puis elle éclata de rire.

-Dis-moi, tu es souvent sujette au chutes, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eu un rire bref.

-Quand le Professeur Rogue t'emmenait à l'infirmerie, je l'ai entendu murmurer, je cite : « Non, mais quelle andouille celle-là, cela fait quatre fois en moins de deux heures qu'elle tombe...Non mais qu'elle famille, je vous jure ! ». M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Parain indigne ! Murmurais-je entre mes dents.

Elle éclata encore de rire.

-Euh...Au fait, les douches sont communes ? Non ?

-Oui, mais il y a une salle de bains par dortoir, mais comme nous ne sommes que deux, on aura plus d'espace et plus d'eau chaude !

Je souriais, je descendais de mon lit, pris mon pyjama et ma trousse de toilette dans ma malle et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains.

La salle de bains était spacieuse, beaucoup trop spacieuse pour deux personnes, elle se composait d'une douche et d'une baignoire, d'un lavabo et un immense miroir et de deux armoires.

Je me déshabillais rapidement, fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire, me lavais les dents le temps qu'elle se remplisse et m'y glissais.

L'eau était brûlante, parfaite pour oublier les déboires de ma journée, le fait de ne pas être à Serpentard ne me gênais pas tant que ça en fin de compte, et la compagnie de Léa me réconfortait.

Je vidais l'eau et restais quelques instants dans la baignoire à réfléchir. J'en sortis, m'essuyais, mis mon pyjama rouge et noir puis sortit de la salle de bains.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda Léa, tandis que je glissais sous les draps.

-Beaucoup mieux merci !

Léa regarda sa montre.

-Bon, et bien je crois que vais aller me coucher !

-Tu ne prends pas de bain ?

Léa sourit se mettant en pyjama, puis s'installa dans le lit à coté du mien.

-Non, je prends toujours mon bain le matin, comme ça le soir j'ai plus de temps pour faire mes devoirs et pour lire !

-Okay, alors je te souhaite une excellente nuit, Léa Watson !

-Merci..._Nox_...Murmura-t-elle en éteignant la lumière du dortoir. Au fait on commence par quel cours, demain ?


	3. Chapter 3: DCFM et Divination (1)

**Partie 1: séduisante ou inquiétante prédiction ?**

-Bien le bonjour, Miss Rogue, aller on se lève. Ordonna Léa

Seul un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge.

-Tu en es certaine ?

-Oui...Répondis-je encore endormie

-Bien, comme tu voudras..._Aquamenti_ !

Je me levais en vitesse, trempée et énervée, mes cheveux changèrent pour un rouge vif.

-Léa Watson...I will kill you!

Elle éclata de rire, et prit un air sévère.

-Bon, maintenant tu te dépêche ou tu va être en retard !

Je marmonnais quelque chose d'incompréhensible en claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Je m'habillais rapidement et quittais la salle commune accompagnée de Léa, nous prîmes la direction du dernier étage de la tour Nord, direction vers la salle de divination.

Après une pénible ascension des trois-cents marches de cette maudite tour Nord, nous arrivions enfin devant la salle de divination.

-Bonjour...mes chers enfants, dans cette pièce vous allez entrer dans les méandres de l'avenir ! Ce trimestre, nous allons nous concerter sur l'étude des rêves ainsi le tirage des cartes ! S'extasia Sybille Trelawney

Léa et moi poussâmes un long soupir.

-Punaise, je crois que n'aurais pas dû prendre divination comme option en troisième année...Soupirais-je.

-Ne te plains pas...Murmura Léa. Toi au moins, t'as pu choisir...

J'éclatais de rire particulièrement bizarre et bruyant...

-Miss Rogue...Vous voulez intervenir ?

-Euh...Non...Non...Murmurais-je, rouge pivoine.

-Bien...Continuons...

-Bonne fin de journée...Nous salua Trelawney avec son air zombie. Miss Rogue, pouvez vous venir me voir, s'il vous plaît ?

-Professeur ?

Elle me regarda avec un air de déterré.

-Prenez garde, ô Silver Rogue...Murmura Trelawney d'une voix rauque. Le prochain cours...Va changer votre vie à jamais... Prenez garde, prenez garde Silver Rogue à ne pas tomber et vous noyer dans ses yeux si envoutants...Sur votre épaule gauche s'imposera sa marque d'accouplement...dans ses yeux ambrés, vous connaitrez la douleur, la passion...

Elle eu une quinte de toux. Elle me regarda d'un air neutre

-Aurais-je dis quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était.

-Non...Non ! Hoquetais-je en partant précipitamment

Je manquais de tomber dans les escaliers.

-Hé Rogue ! M'interpella un Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu as à courir comme ça, tu as vu ton reflet au moins ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, m'engouffrant dans la Grande Salle, à la recherche de Léa. Je la trouvais assise, assise à coté des jumeaux Weasley, arrivant près d'eux, je tombais lamentablement aux pieds de ma chère compagne de chambre. Je me relevais, essoufflée et rouge.

-Silver ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Tu ne devineras jamais ! Au fait Salut les jumeaux !

Ils me sourirent et répondirent un « bonjour Miss la nièce de notre horrible professeur de potions qui... »

-Bin non, si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne le devinerais jamais...Les coupa Léa avec un regard menaçant

-Le professeur Trelawney vient de me faire une espèce de prédiction trop bizarre. Répondis-je en m'asseyant entre elle et un des jumeaux

- Racontes !

- Tu vois elle ma dit, je cite « Prenez garde, ô Silver Rogue... Le prochain cours...Va changer votre vie à jamais... Prenez garde, prenez garde Silver Rogue à ne pas tomber et vous noyer dans ses yeux si envoutants...Sur votre épaule gauche s'imposera sa marque d'accouplement...Dans ses yeux ambrés, vous connaitrez la douleur, la passion... »

Léa semblait choquée, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire

-Bref, Fred et moi-même, avons toujours dit que le professeur Trelawney était tarée !

- « Ses yeux ambrés, marque d'accouplement, prochain cours » ?! Répéta Léa, incrédule

-Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ce n'est qu'une prédiction débile ! Riais-je. Alors mangeons...

-Au fait, on a quoi comme cours après le repas ?

-On a DCFM ! Répondit Léa

-Quoi ?

-On a Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, avec le professeur Lupin...

-Oki ! Murmurais-je en mangeant ma pomme...


	4. Chapter 4: DCFM et Divination (2)

**Partie 2 : Cours de duels...Des yeux si envoutants **

Le reste du repas ce passa en silence, je me levais du banc et me dirigeais vers le 3ème étage, trouvais la salle de DCFM et m'asseyais devant.

Attendant le début des cours, je sortis un livre que j'avais préalablement emprunté à la bibliothèque : _« __**Le mythe des loups-garous**__ »_ par Hilda Marinnaz, sorcière et professeur de potions à Beauxbâton. J'avais toujours été fascinée par les sciences occultes ainsi que par la magie noire, je souris et commençais la lecture

**_« Le mot loup-garou, vient du mot celtique « garouwolf », qui vient lui-même du mot « werewolf », littéralement « homme-loup ». _**

**_La lycanthropie est reconnue par le ministère de la magie depuis 1637. Depuis lors, les loups-garous oscillent toujours entre la catégorie des créatures magiques et celle des sorciers. _**

**_La lycanthropie est une maladie touchant les moldus et les sorciers, les différentes transmitions de cette maladie sont soit d'en avoir par malheur hérité à la naissance soit d'avoir été mordu par un lycan un soir de pleine lune. _**

**_Les loups-garous sont des créatures de la nuit soumises à la pleine lune, pendant cette nuit qui ne se produit qu'une fois par mois, les sorciers ou moldus, se transforment en une créature amyotrophique proche du loup, dépourvue de sentiments et avide de sang, de plus le loup-garou ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables. _**

**_Il est difficile de reconnaitre si un sorcier ou un moldu, est ou non un loup-garou, en effet les sorciers ou moldus touchés par la maladie, on une apparence humaine jusqu'à la pleine lune, période de leur mutation. Mais il est possible de les détecter, en effet, les loups-garous sont extrêmement allergiques à l'argent brut ainsi qu'à l_**'**_aconitum vulparia, qui les intoxique, qui peut également les tuer en overdose. On peut aussi distinguer un sorcier « normal », d'un loup-garou, car à l'approche de la pleine lune, les personnes touchées sont plus irascibles, leur force se décuple, leurs iris passent de leurs couleurs normales à une couleur ambrée ou mielleuse, et ils sont plus fatigués qu'à leur habitude. _**

**_Quand le loup-garou est sous sa forme humaine, il a toujours sa part « louve » qui hante ses pensées, prête à surgir à tout moment, pour contenir cette part, les personnes touchées sont souvent des rats de bibliothèque ... _**

**_Aucun remède permanant n'a été trouvé pour guérir de cette maladie, cependant, un sorcier, a créée la « potion-tue-loup », cette potion permet d'atténuer les effets de la mutation les soirs de pleine lune. En effet elle permet de garder un semblant de conscience humaine et atténue également la douleur lors de la transformation, qui est plus douloureuse lors des solstices d'été et d'hiver..._**

**_De plus, les loups-garous évitent généralement la reproduction, car ils ont souvent peur de transmettre leur maladie aux générations futures. Cependant, quand un loup-garou s'éprend d'un humain ou d'un autre loup-garou, le lycan est comme hypnotisé par son odeur, et un jour il ne plus l'éviter et « craque », il se rapproche alors de l'humain, impose sa marque (une morsure indélébile, qui se présente sous la forme d'une marque rouge ou violette. Cette marque est appelée «la marque d'accouplement», elle prouve ainsi le fait, enfin la plus part du temps, qu'un loup-garou n'a qu'un ou une partenaire dans toute sa vie,), cet humain ou loup-garou est alors à jamais lié au lycan, il ne peut le repousser indéfiniment, il peut lire ses pensées, ressens ses émotions. Ainsi, c'est grâce à cette marque, que commence le « processus » de reproduction...» _**

-Bonjour...

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par une voix envoutante

Je sursautais, et en lâchais mon livre dans la foulée, je levais les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Un homme d'environ trente ans se tenait devant moi, il avait un visage assez creusé et pâle, celui-ci était accoutumé de deux cicatrices sur le coté gauche. Cet homme avait les cheveux châtains, qui étaient parsemés de quelques mèches blanches, il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il portait une robe de sorcier miteuse et un pantalon rapiécé. Il avait une apparence maladive, pour preuve il avait d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux clairs.

Il me détailla quelques instants avant de porter son attention au livre à mes pieds, mes cheveux changèrent pour un violet.

-Et bien...Vous avez des lectures...sombres...Miss ?

Je mis un certain temps pour répondre, trop occupée à me noyer dans ses yeux...

-...Rogue. Répondis-je...Je suis...Silver Rogue !

Il eu un sourire.

-Ah, c'est donc vous, la fameuse filleule de notre _cher_ Severus...Il est vrai que vous lui ressemblez beaucoup !

-Ouais, hélas...Murmurais-je

Il éclata de rire.

-Ah, mais où sont mes bonnes manières...J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis le professeur R.J Lupin, c'est moi qui serais votre...

-Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Le coupais-je

- Vous semblez bien informée pour quelqu'un qui a passé son premier repas à l'infirmerie...

-C'est que Severus, était si _enchanté_ que vous alliez intégrer l'équipe des Professeurs, qu'il s'en est _réjouit_ tout le trajet dans le train...

La sonnerie retentit. Je rangeais mon livre dans mon sac.

-Vous pouvez entrer dans la salle et vous y assoir !

Le professeur Lupin d'engouffra dans la classe, voyant que ne le suivais pas.

-Rentrez, Miss, n'ayez donc peur...Je ne mords pas...

Je hochais la tête et m'asseyais au premier rang, en rougissant légèrement. Léa et le reste des Gryffondor de septième année entrèrent, suivis de près de la seconde division des Serpentard de la même année. Léa me fit un signe de la main et vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

-Dis donc, il est mignon le nouveau prof de DCFM...Murmura Léa. Ce serait lui ? L'homme de ta prédiction ?

-Comme l'on dit les jumeaux, Trelawney est complètement tarée, alors...Murmurais-je

Lupin se racla la gorge, mettant fin à nos murmures.

-Bien, il me semble que tout le monde est arrivé. Je me présente, je suis le professeur R.J Lupin, c'est moi qui serais votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, durant cette année ! Expliqua-t-il.

Il s'avança vers l'estrade au centre de la classe.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous adonner à un cours de duels de sorts...

J'entendis plusieurs soupirs parmi les élèves.

-Bien...Monsieur Switsst, pouvez-vous venir me rejoindre, S'il-vous-plait ?

Un Serpentard s'avança en bougonnant vers Lupin, je le reconnu instantanément, c'était le jeune homme qui m'avait insulté dans le couloir de la salle de Divination.

-Veuillez, choisir un ou une adversaire, pour ce duel...Lui ordonna t-il

-Je veux...Rogue !

-Bien, Miss Rogue, veuillez me rejoindre, S'il vous plaît ! Me demanda Lupin

Le regard et le sourire de Lupin étaient emplis d'une infinie douceur, ce qui fit disparaitre mes peurs...Il me tendait la main, que je prise en rougissant, puis il me hissa avec une facilité déconcertante sur l'estrade.

-Bien...Ce duel est fait pour déterminer votre niveau et non pour régler vos comptes, suis-je bien clair ?

Léa chercha mon regard, l'air de me dire «_ Vas-y doucement quand même_ ». Je hochais la tête en même temps que l'autre débile de Serpentard

-Commencez !

Le Serpentard d'avança vers moi, la différence de taille était flagrante. Je pris mon courage à deux mains

-_Stupéfix !_ Hurla-t-il.

-_Protego ! _Ripostais-je

Son sort se répercuta sur lui, me laissant un temps d'action. Je m'avançais, le sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur Lupin ne fit un geste, il avait un sourire encourageant.

-Bien, première règle...Enonçais-je, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Désarmer son adversaire..._Expelliarmus !_

Sa baguette s'envola dans ma main.

-Seconde règle, Toujours empêcher son adversaire d'approcher..._Locomotor Mortis_

Ses jambes se collèrent l'une à l'autre.

-Ensuite, troisième règle, l'empêcher de bouger et le faire taire..._Immobulus! Silencio ! _

Le Serpentard se figea et cessa de se plaindre.

-De plus, quatrième règle si besoin, l'attacher..._Incarcerem _!

Des cordes sortirent du sol et l'emprisonnèrent solidement.

-Avec ces sorts, votre adversaire est désarmé et bien attaché !

Je réfléchis rapidement, un petit sourire sadique étira mes traits.

-Et au besoin ou bien pour un peu vous amuser..._Riddikulus_!

La tenue du Serpentard changea, il était maintenant vêtu d'un collant rose avec une jupe de ballet de la même couleur.

-Prodigieux ! Tout simplement prodigieux Miss Rogue ! J'accorde 80 points à Gryffondor !

Des exclamations de joie retentirent dans mes rangs.

Lupin s'avança vers le Serpentard.

-_Finite incantatem !_

Le jeune homme fut libéré en quelques secondes, celui-ci s'avança vers moi.

-Bien joué Rogue, mais ce n'est pas fini, je ne vais pas me laisser battre par une fille et en prime par la nièce de ce débile de prof...

Là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je me tournais vers le Serpentard, les poings serrés, les cheveux noirs et l'écume aux lèvres.

-Aurais-tu l'audace de répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Ouais...J'ai dis : « je ne vais pas me laisser battre par une fille et en prime par la nièce de ce débile de prof... »

Je fus prise d'une courte crise de colère, et lui plantais ma baguette sous la gorge.

-Ah...On fait moins le malin, d'un coup...

-Silver ! Entendis-je Léa hurler. Arrête ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Je rangeais ma baguette et me dirigeais vers Léa, elle me prise dans ses bras...

-Et puis, Rogue tout le monde te hais, même les gens de ta maison t'évitent...Même tes parents n'ont pas voulus de toi ! Rigola Switsst

Je m'avançais, en larmes, il se prit mon poing en pleine figure. Je m'apprêtais à lui en rendre un, quand quelqu'un stoppa mon poing. Je tournais le regard et découvrit le professeur Lupin, le regard toujours aussi doux.

-_Silver_, arrêtez, cet imbécile n'en vaut la peine...Murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

« _J'ai rêvé, ou il a utilisé mon prénom_ ? »

-Bien, le cours est terminé ! Monsieur Switsst, venez avec moi, nous allons voir le directeur...

Je dégageais ma main et quittais la salle de classe en courant pour aller me réfugier dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

* * *

-_Fortuna major ! _

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame, s'ouvrit automatiquement.

Je me dirigeais vers le dortoir et m'affalais sur mon lit, après de longues minutes à l'inonder de larmes, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du dortoir.

-Entrez...

Severus entra dans le dortoir, je me jetais dans ses bras.

-Il a dit que...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, secouée de sanglots

-Je sais, ma douce, je sais...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera sévèrement puni ! Je l'ai collé tous les jours, pendant les quatre prochains mois...Dit-il avec le petit sourire sadique commun à tous les Rogue

Je restais de longues minutes dans les bras de mon parrain, avant qu'il ne me repousse doucement pour aller donner son prochain cours.

-Au fait, le Professeur Lupin a été très impressionné par tes compétences en sortilèges...

-Un compliment, mais où est le sévère _professeur_ qui me sert de parrain ?

Il sourit

-Les professeurs sont au courant, tu peux rester ici, ou bien aller voir Madame Pommfresh...

-Merci, Severus...

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et plongeais dans un profond sommeil


	5. Chapter 5: Botanique et escaliers

Les trois premiers mois, ce passèrent plutôt, bien, le mois de décembre commençait à pointer son nez. J'adorais l'hiver, la neige était pour moi un véritable bonheur !

-Silver !Hurla une voix que connaissais bien, j'ai nommée Léa Watson.

Je me relevais, un air zombie collé sur le visage.

- Comment vas-tu, Cookie ?

Je soupirais.

-Bah bien, jusqu'à ce que ma colocataire de chambre, n'y entre en hurlant comme un loup-garou en chaleur ! Me réveillant au passage !

Elle me regarda bizarrement

-Bah quoi ? C'est super intéressant le cycle de reproduction chez les loups-garous.

Elle regarda sa montre magique, il était 15h50.

-On a quoi là ? Demandais-je

-Bah euh...Bonne question ! Répondit Léa, tandis que nous descendions dans la salle commune puis dans les escaliers.

-Il me semble que nous ayons Botanique avec le professeur Chourave! Nous répondit Cédric Diggory

Léa vira au rouge.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu as Léa ? Lui demanda Cédric, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Hum ... Bon je vais en cours !

Elle prit ses affaires et partit en courant. Je réfléchis quelques instants, avant de littéralement hurler :

-Putain ! Léa attends-moi ! Nan mais sérieux, je ne sais même où c'est ! Hurlais-je en courant derrière elle. Hey, nan mais, Léa Watson, ramènes ta sale face de mandragore ici !

Je laissais donc un Cédric indécis et choqué, seul dans les escaliers...

-Léa ! Attends-moi !

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Elle évitait mon regard.

-Léa Watson ? Ici la Terre, vous me recevez ? Demandais-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

Elle sourit d'un air innocent puis murmura :

-Bah, rien...Pourquoi ?

Je soupirais d'agacement, elle se payait ma tête là.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Pourquoi t'es partie comme une voleuse?

Ella baissa la tête.

-C'est à cause de Cédric, c'est ça ?

Elle rougit instantanément, et s'empressa de répondre :

-Mais...non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! Ça n'a aucun rapport !

-Alors, toi t'es amoureuse, très chère Léa ! Riais-je

Elle soupira, prête à rendre les armes.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Elle avait dit ça, avec une voix larmoyante.

-C'est élémentaire, Miss Watson !

Elle éclata de rire, déposa un baiser sur ma joue, me pris le bras et m'emmena vers les serres de Botanique.

-Bonjour à tous ! Salua le professeur, tandis que les élèves passaient la porte

Nous nous installâmes autour d'une grande table avec devant chacun d'entre nous, un pot avec une plante non identifiée.

-Bonjour Professeur Chourave ! Répondirent les élèves de Pouffsoufle en chœur avec nous.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, mes chers enfants...Bien ce trimestre, nous allons nous intéresser aux plants de mandragores.

J'échangeais un rire discret avec Léa.

La porte de la serre s'ouvrit, ma compagne de chambre se figea, Cédric Digory entra, il était trempé, je compris que la neige s'était mise à tomber peu de temps avant.

Je jetais un œil vers Léa, elle bavait littéralement sur sa table, je retins un éclata de rire. Il s'excusa au prés du Professeur avant d'aller s'assoir, comme un fait exprès: à coté de ma chère Léa, qui vira au rouge de suite.

Le cours se passa très lentement, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave ne déclare :

-Bien...Le cours, touche à sa fin...Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée...

Je soupirais de soulagement, ma journée était enfin presque terminée. Je sortis de la serre et me dirigeais vers le château.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je percutais quelqu'un en plein milieu des escaliers, glissais et l'entrainais malgré moi dans ma douloureuse chute.

-Miss Rogue ? Vous allez-bien ?

Cette voix si envoutante, je la connaissais, mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler à qui elle appartenait...J'avais mal...Une douleur lancinante me tiraillait, chaque muscles, chaque petites parcelles de mon corps endoloris me faisait horriblement souffrir, je respirais avec difficultés, mes poumons me brûlaient dans ma cage thoracique. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, mon corps refusait obstinément de m'obéir, cherchant encore un peu de repos...

-_Silver_...Réveillez-vous ! Par les bas-dentelles de Morgane, restez avec moi !

Cette voix, toujours la même, toujours si douce, si apaisante. Cette voix, je la reconnue, c'était celle de Remus Lupin, mon professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal...mais une chose ne tournait pas rond, une chose clochait, pourquoi entendais-je sa voix, alors que j'étais tombée dans les escaliers du château à 17heure 39 ?

Une chaleur m'enveloppa et une odeur familière me parvint. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon...J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je devais être dans un rêve ... Son parfum m'enveloppait comme une douce brise, son regard était plein de tendresse. Une envie nouvelle m'absorbait, cette envie intense de l'embrasser. Pourquoi ressentais-je cela ? Cette question me traversait l'esprit autant que les crocs d'un loup-garou transperçant le corps de son innocente proie. Il fallait que je me retienne, que je contrôle cette pulsion venue d'un autre monde. Son sourire brisait les lois du temps, tout m'apparaissait comme figé. Je souriais niaisement telle une petite fille venant de faire une bêtise, n'osant en aucun cas le dire à ses parents. Il lâcha un rire léger. J'espérais dans tous les cas que personne ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées, parce que ça ne serait pas à mon avantage ... Amoureuse ? Moi ? De mon professeur des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ? Je n'y croyais pas au coup de foudre avant de l'apercevoir, mais cela m'était hélas interdit ... Madame Pomfresh me regarda, j'effaçais directement ce sourire par peur qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose, pour le remplacer pour un visage plein de douleurs et de tristesses même si malgré tout, cette sensation était nouvelle pour moi.

-Miss ? Toujours apte à réfléchir ? Échappa l'infirmière.

-Hum ... Je n'en suis pas si sûre ...Murmurais-je avec un sourire douloureux. J'ai mal au bras...

Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais encore à l'infirmerie...

-Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, c'est ça ? Hasardais-je

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête.

-Et vous avez entrainé le Professeur Lupin dans votre chute...

Je tournais vers lui un regard désolé, il me souriait.

-Je suis navrée...Je ne suis qu'une idiote...

-Mais non, _Silver..._Vous êtes simplement très maladroite ! Lâcha-t-il un léger rire.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Riais-je avec lui.

-Vous avez en effet raison ! C'est de la gentillesse, et non de la méchanceté, je n'oserai jamais faire cela à mon élève _préférée_.

Un immense sourire étira ses traits, je rougissais de suite. Mes mots se perdaient, je n'entendais plus que mon cœur battant à la chamade. Mes mains ne savaient plus où se placer et devenaient moites. Ma tête tournait, ma vision se troublait rien qu'en croisant son regard ... Je me perdais.

-Quand vous irez mieux, et si vous aimez les Bièreauberre je vous montrerai un pub très sympathique, et si vous adorez mes cours, je pourrais vous faire des cours particuliers. Comme ça, vous serez en avance sur les autres élèves et vous commencerez bien pour l'année prochaine, et nous attaquerons le programme concernant les créatures magiques...

Je ne l'avais pas écouté. C'était juste une mélodie douce, agréable qui arrivait à me bercer.

-_Silver_ ? Vous m'entendez ?

-Mmmhmmhh ?

-_Silver_ ? Votre esprit est présent ?

-Oui, excusez-moi ... Je suis toujours présente, pour vous cher professeur.

J'avais parlé trop vite. Il rougit légèrement, me fit un sourire très doux. Mes cheveux prirent une teinte rosée. Ma voix se figea, la bouche légèrement ouverte d'un air béat. Je tombais directement dans les pommes sous le coup de l'émotion.

Je passais deux longs jours à l'infirmerie.

Je me réveillais. Je sortis du lit en un éclair évitant l'infirmière qui me ferait la morale : « Reposez-vous ! Vous allez être trop faible pour suivre convenablement les cours ... »

Je pris ma robe de sorcier, me recoiffais vite fait devant le miroir non loin du lit de là où j'étais placée. Je pris, le plus important pour tout sorcier, ma baguette. Je courus hors de cette infirmerie qui me déprimait plus que d'habitude sachant que « l'accident » s'était produit avec mon cher professeur Lupin. Je regardais chaque personne comme si elle m'était inconnue, quand je vis enfin Léa !

-Ah comment je me suis trop inquiétée pour toi ma puce !

-T'es venue me voir au moins ?

-Evidemment ! Je ne laisse jamais mes amis, tu devrais le savoir non ?

-Si !

Je lui fis un grand sourire, qu'elle me rendit

-Au fait qui as-tu bousculé ?

Je pris mon air sérieux mais en même temps gêné.

-Le Professeur Lupin ...

-Ah lui ! Ca ne m'étonne même pas, si tu savais !

Elle me fit un sourire ironique.

-Je me doute ...

J'étais pensive. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser la scène en boucle. Comment ai-je pu ? Sérieusement, moi-même je me le demandais. Je pense que personne ne devait me comprendre, même pas ma meilleure amie. Surtout être attirée par un professeur ... Bref. A présent, nous devions aller en cours de potions avec mon très cher parrain. Je vous passe la tonne d'escaliers qu'on a dû descendre. Léa commençait à en devenir malade. Severus nous attendait droit comme un réverbère illuminé dans la nuit.

-Vous êtes en retard, mesdemoiselles !

-Désolée mon petit parrain d'amour !

-Silver ! Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça !

Léa échappa un gloussement, qui se transforma en fou rire.

-Watson !

-Oui ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Collée ! Deux heures !

-C'est tout ? Répondit un Serpentard.

-Et vous, quatre heures ! On verra bien si c'est tout ?

-Mais Severus ...Couinais-je comme une petite fille. Léa est ma meilleure amie, vous pourriez quand même passer la dessus, s'il vous plait ... En plus, on doit s'entrainer pour les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Très bien. Ça ira pour cette fois-ci. Concéda Severus en soupirant

J'éclatais de rire, déposais un baiser sur sa joue gauche et entrais dans la classe.


	6. Chapter 6: les selections de Quiddicth

**Note de l'auteur:**Oui, je sais, je sais que cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction, et j'en suis désolée, j'étais dans une période sans grande inspiration et vous m'en voyez navrée...Bref...

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**AvisThestral****:** Alors, tout d'abord merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée, je suis ravie que le personnage de Silver te plaise, et je tâcherais de me corriger à l'avenir :) Merci encore

**Miss Granger:**Que te dire à part merci, toi une amie qui est chère à mon cœur et toi mon amie qui ma inspirée le personnage de Léa Watson, je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant, toi qui l'a vue démarrée, et qui m'aide quand je bloque sur certains chapitre, je t'embrasse fort 3

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les sélections de Quidditch**

Je m'étirais en sortant du cours de potions, mon corps était endolori.

-Silver ! M'apostropha Severus

Je me tournais vers lui, il me tendait une fiole de couleur pourpre.

-C'est une potion Wiggenweld, pour tes maux de tête...

-Merci...Severus, merci d'être toujours là pour moi...

-C'est normal...

Je bus la potion, elle avait un goût aigre.

-Au fait...Dis-moi, tu semble beaucoup apprécier le professeur Lupin...N'est-ce pas ?

Je virais au rouge, il y avait anguille sous roche sur ce coup là...Mon cher parrain essayé de me faire passer un quelconque message.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire, au juste ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout, ma belle...Sourit Severus. Le professeur Lupin si !

Je soupirais, regardais ma montre et retenais un hurlement de surprise, il était 14h37, j'allais être en retard pour les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

Je sortis de la salle de potions en courant, passais en coup de vent dans mon dortoir pour prendre mon balai et mon uniforme et me rendais en vitesse au terrain.

* * *

-Silver ? Mais, que ce que tu foutais à la fin ? Me demanda Léa, alors que je prenais place dans les rangs.

-Severus me parlait de quelque chose, rien d'important!

-Bien, Salut à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Olivier Dubois ! Nous salua-t-il en jouant avec le Souafle.

-Bonjour ! Le saluèrent les Gryffondors

-Alors, je suis la capitaine de l'équipe et c'est moi qui vous ferais pas les épreuves de sélections, rappelez vous qu'avoir fait parti de l'équipe l'an dernier ne vous assure pas d'en avoir une cette année ! Nous expliqua-t-il.

-Nous allons commencer par les sélections des deux batteurs ! Annonça Dubois. Qui sont les volontaires ?

Seuls les jumeaux Weasley firent un pas en avant.

-Bien ! Fred et Georges, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor !

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Léa me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je, légèrement irritée

-Regarde dans les tribunes, quelqu'un est venu t'encourager ! Ricana t-elle

Je tournais les yeux vers les gradins, le temps s'arrêta, le professeur Lupin me lançait un sourire radieux, il avait d'importantes cernes sous ses yeux clairs et avait le même air maladif, mais cela n'altérait en rien son mystérieux charme.

Il m'adressa un discret signe de la main, je lui rendais un sourire et me concentrais sur les paroles de Dubois.

-Ensuite passons à l'attrapeur !

Harry Potter s'avança vers le capitaine, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses lunettes étaient cassées. Je souriais face à son air enfantin.

-Potter, bienvenue ! Sourit Dubois.

Il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

-Le gardien ?

Personne ne s'avança, car nous savions tous que c'était le poste que Dubois affectionnait le plus dans le Quidditch

-Les poursuiveurs ?

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Léa et moi-même avançâmes vers Dubois.

-Bien, les filles, vu que vous êtes cinq est qu'il n'y a hélas que trois postes disponibles, vous allez devoir passer plus de sélections que les autres, vu que j'ignore votre niveau !

Dubois grimpa sur son balai et alla se poster devant les anneaux. Alicia, Angelina, Léa et moi enfourchâmes à notre tour chacune notre balai et allâmes nous postées à l'autre extrémité du terrain.

-Bien, je vais tester vos reflexes face au Cognard ainsi que votre capacité à marquer des buts en présence d'un gardien ! Expliqua Dubois. Silver ! Tiens toi prête ! Me prévint-il. Fred, Georges c'est quand vous voulez !

Fred lança le Souafle et Georges libéra le Cognard, je rattrapais aisément le Souafle et évitais de justesse la balle ensorcelée. J'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau, sur mon balai. Je fonçais vers les buts, évitant à tout prix ce fichu Cognard et marquais à plusieurs reprises, parant la défense du capitaine.

Je me posais aux pieds de Léa avec un sourire anxieux, ce fut à son tour de passer l'épreuve. Léa évita de justesse deux fois le Cognard avant de se le prendre de plein fouet dans l'épaule gauche, ce qui pour autant ne la fit pas tombée de son balai, elle marqua deux fois.

Elle se posa à mes pieds et tituba en descendant de sa monture, et tomba dans mes bras.

-Léa ! Ça va ? Tu as mal ?

-Bien vu Sherlock ! Ricana l'intéressée

Elle esquissa une moue douloureuse en touchant son épaule. Je pointais ma baguette vers elle.

-Hé, attends Rogue ! M'arrêta Katie Bell. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

J'allais répondre que bien entendu je savais ce que je faisais, que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais remettre une épaule en place... mais quelqu'un me devança

-Miss Bell, ne vous inquiétez pas et laissez la faire, elle est très douée pour les sortilèges, croyez-moi !

Je remerciais le Professeur Lupin d'un sourire rougissant.

-_Episkey ! _Murmurais-je

L'épaule de Léa émit un craquement sourd.

-Pendant que j'y suis...Murmurais-je. Potter viens là, s'il te plait !

L'interpellé s'avança vers moi, il avait l'air d'avoir peur quand je pointais ma baguette vers lui.

-T'inquiètes pas Harry, je ne vais pas te manger, je ne suis pas aussi méchante que Sev...Enfin que le Professeur Rogue ! Rigolais-je. Je veux juste faire ça..._Oculus Reparo !_

Ses lunettes se réparèrent dans la demi-seconde qui suivit, je regardais ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu extrêmement clair.

-Tu sais, Harry, tu as les yeux de ta mère...Souriais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Tu as connue ma mère ?! S'inquit Harry

-Ouais...J'avais 5 ans, mes parents faisaient partis de l'Ordre du Phénix et ils étaient très proches de tes parents, mais je ne garde que de rares souvenirs de James et Lily, j'étais trop jeune, mais je me souviens juste de ta mère; de son odeur de rose; de ses cheveux roux et de ses magnifiques yeux bleus...

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Bien, maintenant que les sélections sont terminées, vous pouvez aller aux vestiaires, je vous donnerais les résultats après...Sourit Dubois

Je me dirigeais donc avec le reste des filles aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

-Bien, je sais que vous êtes toutes très impatientes de connaitre ses résultats, alors : Katie Bell ! Katie bienvenue !

Katie éclata de rire et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Watson Léa ! Bienvenue Miss !

Léa se laissa tomber à terre et se roula dans l'herbe comme une petite fille de quatre ans.

-Et enfin...Enonça Dubois

Je sentais les regards d'Alicia et d'Angelina me scruter, l'atmosphère était pesante.

-Et enfin...Rogue Silver !

Ivre de joie, je me laissais tomber aux cotés de Léa, le cœur battant et la tête dans les nuages


	7. Chapitre 6 : Bizutage et Bièreauberre

**Note de l'auteur:** et bien voici un deuxième chapitre pour la journée, pour me faire pardonner ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Bizutage et Bièreauberre.**

- Attrapez-la ! Hurlèrent les deux Weasley

-Nan mais, laissez-moi ! Hurlais-je.

Je sortais en courant de la salle commune, cherchant à échapper aux jumeaux. Vu que Léa et moi avions intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, ces imbéciles de Fred et Georges s'étaient mis en tête de nous faire subir un bizutage. Cette lâcheuse qui me servait de meilleure amie, j'ai nommée Léa Watson avait bien vite rendues les armes, mais je n'allais pas si facilement me laisser faire...

Je bousculais quelques premières années de Gryffondor, en déboulant comme une furie dans les escaliers.

-Désolée ! Leur hurlais-je

En arrivant devant la Grande Salle, je vis avec le plus grand désespoir qu'elle était presque vide, je ne pouvais donc me cacher parmi les élèves.

«_Qu'est-ce je fais maintenant ? Réfléchis Silver, réfléchis» _Pensais-je en évitant les élèves qui passaient dans le hall.

_«Euréka ! Mais bien sûr la bibliothèque!», _je changeais totalement de direction, poussant quelques troisièmes années.

-Silver ? Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

-Ah...Salut, Polly...Euh se serais trop long, à plus... Je te dirais tout plus tard...bisous!

Et je repris ma course effrénée vers la bibliothèque, arrivant devant les deux imposantes portes en chêne massif, je fonçais dans quelqu'un.

-On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! Reprit une voix masculine.

Je levais les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, le professeur Lupin me souriait, les mains sur mes épaules.

-Et bien Miss Rogue, cela devient une habitude ! Ricana-t-il. Qui fuyez-vous de la sorte ?

Je murmurais tout bas des excuses, aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondor.

-Hé, les gars, elle est là ! Hurlèrent des garçons

Je reconnu instantanément la voix des jumeaux, je jetais un regard suppliant au professeur, il tourna la tête vers eux.

-Ah...D'accord, je crois avoir deviné !

Les jumeaux arrivèrent devant nous.

-Bonjour, professeur ! Le saluèrent Fred et Georges

-Bonjour...Répondit-il. Messieurs Weasley, dites-moi, pourquoi vous fuit-elle comme ça ?

-Pour rien ! Sourit Fred.

-N'aurait-ce pas un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait tout récemment intégrée votre équipe de Quidditch ? Reprit Lupin

-Non ! Répondit Georges, un air pas du tout convaincant sur le visage.

Un sourire mutin étira les traits du professeur Lupin, je ne le sentais pas sur ce coup là...

-Dans ce cas...Je ne vois aucunes objections à vous la rendre ! Conclut Lupin. Amusez-vous bien...

-QUOI ?!

-Merci ! Sourient les jumeaux en me trainant jusqu'à la tour des rouges et ors. Bonne journée, professeur Lupin !

* * *

Il y avait surtout trois choses dont j'étais absolument certaine en cet instant précis : premièrement, j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Remus Lupin; deuxièmement, je haïssais plus que tout les dénommés Fred et Georges Weasley et enfin troisièmement, j'étais une mutante à cause de cette fichue potion préparée par ces crétins...

-Cookie ? Tu es là ?

Ce fut la voix douce et sereine de Léa qui me fit sortir de mes songes, seul un miaulement triste lui répondit.

-Silver, je sais ce que tu ressens ma puce...Mais il faut que tu sortes que je vois l'étendue des dégâts...

Je sortis timidement des toilettes, Léa resta bouche bée.

_-''Je sais, je suis horrible...''_Répondis-je

Mais seuls des miaulements sortirent de ma gorge. Léa m'enlaça doucement, après quelques minutes elle s'amusa avec mes oreilles de chat.

-Mais non, t'es pas horrible ! Sourit Léa. T'es trop chou en chat !

Je la regardais interloquée.

_-''Tu comprends ce que je dis ?'' _

-Bah oui, je passe toutes mes vacances à la ménagerie magique, alors avec le temps j'ai appris à parler le langage des animaux !

-''_Cool...Tu as eu le droit à quoi comme bizutage ?'' _Lui demandais-je.

-Je dois nettoyer le dortoir des garçons pendant une semaine, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison du tien...Au fait pourquoi es-tu partie ?

-''_Bah...je ne voulais pas...Et voilà en le résultat !''_ Répondis-je en lui montrant mes oreilles et ma queue de chat.

-Tu veux une coupelle de lait, mon chaton ? Me demanda Léa, hilare

Je grommelais dans ma barbe, enfin dans mes moustaches.

-Tu sais, un jour il faudra bien que tu sortes de ces toilettes...

-''_Cela dépend !''_ Répondis-je. ''_Leur potion débile fera effet combien de temps ?''_

-Elle fera effet pendant 5 heures...

_-''Ah...Ouais...On a quoi comme cours après ?'' _Lui demandais-je, inquiète

Léa éclata de rire.

-On a deux heures de DCFM !

_-''Tu voudras bien être ma traductrice, s'il te plaît ?'' _

-Naturellement ! Allez, en avant Catwomen !

Nous sortîmes donc des toilettes et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal qui se trouvait au troisième étage.

Tous les élèves de sixième année des rouges et ors éclatèrent de rire en me voyant arriver dans la classe.

_- ''Fermez-la, bande de crétins, ce n'est pas drôle !''_ M'indignais-je

Les rires redoublèrent.

« _Ah oui, c'est vrai, que je miaule au lieu de parler_ », je jetais un regard noir au groupe de ma maison en m'asseyant à ma place.

Une douce odeur me parvint et la porte claqua, je devinais que le professeur Lupin venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avaient à rire bêtement, comme des lutins de Cornouaille ? Demanda-t'il en regardant les rouges et ors, encore hilares.

-Demandez ça à Silver Rogue ! Répondit Maccon Still, le traitre

Les élèves de Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire à en mourir. Je me cachais la tête dans mes bras et éclatais en sanglots en jurant comme un vieux loup (...de mer...)

-Qui a amené son chat ? Vous savez-bien que les familiers sont interdits dans les salles ! Réprimanda Lupin.

J'entendis plusieurs élèves tomber de leur chaise. Le professeur Lupin soupira.

-Bien, vu qu'apparemment vous êtes la cause de ces rires, Miss Rogue...Levez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

-Euh...Professeur...Argumenta Léa. Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée...

J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de notre table, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

_-''Nan, c'est bon merci, Léa...''_Répondis-je_. '' Je vais me lever''_

Léa hocha docilement la tête. Je me levais, fis face au professeur Lupin et retirais ma robe de sorcier, dévoilant mon visage, mes oreilles et ma queue de félin. Le professeur resta bouche bée, il passa sa main sur ma joue, avec un sourire pourvu d'une grande tendresse, puis il se tourna face à la classe.

-Puis-je savoir qui est la cause de...la mutation de votre camarade ?

Je fus surprise du ton qu'il avait employé, il n'y avait plus une once de tendresse, juste de la colère, je remarquais que ses iris étaient maintenant dorées.

-'_'Il s'agit de Fred et Georges Weasley...''_Répondis-je

Le professeur Lupin se tourna vers moi, un sourire étira ses traits et ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur couleur naturelle.

-Traduction ?

Léa leva la main.

-Elle a dit que c'était les jumeaux Weasley qui lui avaient fait boire une potion de leur composition ! Retranscrit-elle. Pour le bizutage de l'équipe de Quidditch...

-Merci, Miss Watson...Ah les fourbes, je suis désolé Miss Rogue, si j'avais su...Jamais je ne les aurais laissés faire...S'excusa Lupin.

_-''Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce que ces deux crétins préparaient, ces crétins sont imprévisibles...''_

Léa répéta tout ce que je venais de dire, je la remerciais d'une grimace espiègle, Lupin sourit et commença son cours.

* * *

-_Silver_ ?

Je me tournais vers le professeur Lupin.

Un miaulement sortit de ma bouche, j'attrapais Léa par le bras alors qu'elle allait sortir de la classe.

-Elle a dit, je cite « Oui, quelque chose ne va pas, Professeur ? »

_-''Merci, mon esclave !''_ Rigolais-je à l'intention de Léa

Elle me fit une grimace. Le professeur Lupin paraissait gêné, du moins c'était ce que je ressentais.

-Avez-vous finis vos cours ? Me demanda-t'il enfin. Si c'est le cas, accepteriez-vous que je vous invitais à boire une Bièreauberre aux Trois-Balais ?

« _Silver Lucianna Rogue, je t'interdis de rougir, surtout ne rougis pas, c'est un ordre » _m'ordonna ma conscience.

Je miaulais timidement.

-Et c'est moi qui suis timide ? Me demanda Léa dans un murmure inaudible pour l'ouïe humaine, mais pas pour mes oreilles de chat.

-Elle a dit, je la cite : « j'en serais ravie professeur, mais je risque de ne pas être de bonne conversation ! »

_-''Hé, Miss Léa Watson, je n'ai pas dis ça !_ M'indignais-je. '_'J'ai dis que j'étais désolée mais que j'avais pleins de devoirs... !''_

Lupin éclata de rire.

-Bien, on se retrouve à 18h30 dans le hall ? Me demanda-t'il.

J'hochais la tête avec un sourire faux, Léa me traina en dehors de la classe.

-Alors ? A qui on dit merci ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie avec un sourire satisfait.

_-''Nan, mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?'' _La réprimandai-je en hurlant presque. '_'C'est un professeur !''_

Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Et alors ? Silver, je te rappelle que tu es majeur du point de vu du Ministère de la Magie...Et puis il te plait non ?

_-''Oui, mais...''_

- Silver ! Oui, mais quoi ?

_-''Oui, mais je te remercie Léa !''_ Répondis-je en l'enlaçant. ''_Mais je te préviens, je me bouge avec le professeur Lupin, mais toi, tu te bouges avec Cédric Diggory !'' _

-Ok, ça marche ! Maintenant, viens qu'on t'arrange un peu !

* * *

-Léa, je te préviens, il est inconcevable que je sorte habillée comme ça ! Dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain du dortoir

-Ah, tiens la potion ne fait plus effet ! Remarqua Léa en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Bah pourquoi ?

-« Pourquoi ?! » Répétais-je, incrédule. Et bien, c'est sans doute, parce que j'ai l'air d'une fille de joie !

-Arrête t'es trop belle, comme ça...Et ne me dis pas que tu préfères tes vieux pullovers monochrome, à ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en me poussant devant un miroir.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas du tout dans la glace, elle reflétait l'image d'une jeune femme avec une mini-jupe rose, un débardeur avec un très profond décolté et de grandes bottes roses.

-Bah... Si, je suis désolée, Léa...Mais cette tenue ne me plait pas...

-T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave Cookie ! Je peux fouiller dans ta malle ? Me questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Oui, vas-y, si ça t'amuse ! Répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le sol, au centre de la pièce.

Après de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles j'entendais mes vêtements tomber au sol, Léa me lança plusieurs choses au visage.

-Hé ! Protestais-je.

-Essayes moi ça !

Je regardais ce quelle avait lancé, une longue jupe noire en velours et une chemise violette et un serre-taille noir, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes noires et violettes de style Louis XVI à talons hauts.

-Pourquoi que tu ne les mets jamais ?

Un sourire triste étira mes traits.

-Parce que cela appartenait à mère...Et que depuis qu'ils sont en ma possession...J'ai peur de salir sa mémoire en les portants...Répondis-je.

-Ah... Je suis désolée...Je les range si tu veux...S'excusa Léa.

-Non...Ne t'inquiètes pas...je vais les mettre, c'est pour la bonne cause. Répondis-je en m'engouffrant dans la salle d'eau. Et, Léa ranges moi ce bazar s'il te plait !

Elle me fit le salut militaire et lança un sort de nettoyage. Je fermais derrière moi et me laissais glisser contre la porte en poussant un soupir.

« _Maman, je suis perdue, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place, est-ce de la folie d'espérer que Lupin partage mes sentiments ? » _Murmurais-je_. « J'ai tellement besoin de Papa et toi, vous me manquez tant, je vous aimerais toujours » _

Je m'habillais rapidement, me fit un chignon, me regardais dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Bah, pourquoi t'as pas mis le serre-taille ?

-Bah je n'ais pas réussis à le mettre ! Rétorquais-je

-Viens là, cervelle de Pitiponk* ! Je vais t'aider mettre les lacets !

Léa serra peut à peut le serre-taille, s'assurant que je pouvais respirer.

-De toute façon, ce n'est même pas un rendez-vous galant ! Dis-je. Alors à ça sert de m'habiller comme ça ?

Léa le resserra en forçant un peu, me coupant le souffle.

- Pour la forme, tu ne veux quand-même pas y aller fagotée comme un as de pic.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

-Bah tu vois ! Conclut Léa. Et je pense que même si c'était le cas, le professeur Lupin te trouverait comme même **_sexy_** !

- Arrêtes !

-Mais c'est vrai, tu verrais comment il te regarde...Répondit ma compagne de chambre. Ça y est, c'est fini !

Je me regardais dans le miroir et retenais un sanglot.

-Ah non, mais pleures pas ! Tu vas ruiner ton maquillage ! Me blâma ma meilleure amie

-Mais, c'est juste que je ressemble à ma mère...Je...Merci Léa, je t'adore !

Je l'enlaçais, elle me repoussa peu de temps après et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa malle, elle me noua une cravate noire autour du cou.

-Voilà, là tu es parfaite ! Paracheva Léa. Et en plus on est pile à l'heure !

Je regardais ma montre, il était 18h 20.

-Merci ! Répondis-je en sortant du dortoir, prenant ma cape au passage. A tout à l'heure

Je fis quelques pas dans les escaliers.

-Au fait, Sweety...Demandais-je en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tu as rendez-vous avec Diggory à 19h 50, dans la tour d'Astronomie !

Elle prit une moue fâchée et me lança un oreiller à la figure avant d'éclater de rire.

-Merci, t'es un chou ! Hé et pas de bêtises !

Je descendis les escaliers et passais en coup de vent dans la salle commune, et descendis la tour des Gryffondor. J'étais anxieuse, qu'allait penser le professeur Lupin en me voyant arrivée comme ça ? J'appréhendais sa réaction. Je retenais ma respiration en arrivant dans le hall.

Le professeur Lupin, qui discutait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, se tut en me voyant arriver, un peu de rouge colora ses pommettes.

-Silver...Je...Commença-t-il...Enfin, vous êtes magnifique...

Je rougissais allégrement à sa remarque.

-Merci...Murmurais-je.

-Bien, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée...Reprit Lupin à l'adresse d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ronald.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Professeur ! Répondit malicieusement Hermione.

Il se tourna vers moi

-On y va ?

* * *

-Bonne nuit, professeur !

-Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Silver

_-Fortuna Major !_ Murmurais-je en baillant.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, j'entrais en silence dans la salle commune, retirant mes chaussures en montant les escaliers du dortoir. J'ouvris la porte, priant pour que celle-ci ne grince pas. Soudain je retenais un hurlement de peur et tombais mollement au sol.

Ok, 1 à 0 pour ce débile de chat

La lumière du dortoir s'alluma, Léa se frotta les yeux en baillant. Elle éclata de rire en me voyant me battre avec son familier.

-Kitty ! Laisse-la ! Hurla-t-elle presque

La concernée miaula tristement en allant se coucher sur le lit de sa propriétaire. Léa s'avança vers moi et m'aida à me relever.

-Waouh...La vache, tu t'es baignée dans la Bièreauberre au moins ? Me demanda Léa en se pinçant le nez. Tu en as bue combien ?

-Bah...Euh...quatre ? Ou peut-être sept ? Répondis-je en tombant mollement sur mon lit, encore habillée

*Un **Pitiponk** est une petite créature d'aspect frêle dotée d'une seule patte.

Le Pitiponk tient une lanterne étant son énergie vitale, il est constitué de fumée étant un esprit des marais... Grâce à sa lanterne il envoûte les personnes croisant sa lanterne, nous pouvons le faire disparaître en lui jetant un maléfice : croches-pattes, puis enfin user du sortilège Lumos sur l'esprit qu'il reste, il disparaîtra immédiatement. (source Wiki Harry Potter)


End file.
